Last Impression
by Erik Thomas Stephans
Summary: He gets a letter from his real father the vampire known to Muggles and Wizards alike as the Grim Reaper. Lord of the Undead is a title only wizards know. Who will he chose, Voldemort his ultimate 'rival' or Dumbledore 'the manipulator' ? Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Dream

**Last Impression**

_By Angelis-Sensei_

_Challenge set by Plot Bunny's Helper (Aka Blackest Grim)

* * *

_

_**AN:**_ Like always, I get inspired by the oddest things. And my dearest Grim wanted me to make a sequel to my other fic, yet here I am, responding to her challenge. Foolish girl… thinking that I would resist to such a challenge…

The title of this isn't mine.. I didn't come up with it.. Lifted from a song that I felt was appropriate. If you can get what it's from, and who it's by, I'll.. I dunno.. Dedicate the second chapter of this to you for knowing!

* * *

**Key:**

"Talking."

'Thoughts.'

"_Parseltongue."_

"**Arabic (Egyptian)."**

"Latin."

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_The beginning of the Dream

* * *

_

Benjamin smiled as he looked out at the beautiful castle before him green eyes sparkling in the sunset, he was finally returning to Hogwarts to finish his last year at the ancient school.

"**Are sure you ready son?"** Benjamin turned to look around at his father and took his appearance, as he wasn't going to see him face to face for a while. The man stood proudly at six-foot eight, four inches taller than him. The two showed great resemblance; they both supported pale skin and ebony black hair that looked like they had never seen the light of day, which is true really.

Both tall, lithe, and muscled; but not too much, just enough to show they were trained to fight. Something different between the two is that while Benjamin has brilliant glowing green eyes like his mother's, his father's eyes shined a dark purple that stood out in the darkness that the man practically lived in. Another, small difference is that only the elder has a goatee on his defined chin.

"**Benjamin?"** Said person shook his head, bringing himself back to reality.

"**I'll be fine father, I have the plan drilled in to my head down to the tittles."** He than forced a smile, trying to convince himself and his father.

His father raised his eyebrow, not convinced**. "Ok, I'm a bit nervous, it's only been two months for them but its been two years for me. They won't even recognize me! I don't even know if they'll still be friends with me."** Benjamin groaned.

His father smirked, showing of pearly-white fangs. **"If they don't like Benjamin Crimson Grim than why would they be worth your time as Harry James Potter?"**

Benjamin threw his head back and groaned again** "You make it sound so simple!" **

His father let out a small smile that only his family would ever be able to see, **"Trust your feelings son. Merlin knows how many times they've saved my neck. And relaxes, you're the Grim Reaper's son. I think you'll survive."**

"**You better be right about this or I'll never talk to you again."**

"**I'm sure you won't."**

The two stood there for a moment, just staring at the old gothic castle before them, it was the father that ended the silence, **"Well the sorting probably just ended, and its time for your grand entrance."**

Benjamin hugged the older man, **"I'll scare them shitless."**

The Grim Reaper held his only son close**, "If you don't I'll be a little worried of your health."**

Benjamin stood back, **"I guess I will see you at Christmas break."**

The older man smirked at his son, **"Yes, now get going or you will miss your cue."**

"**Bye Dad."**

All he received was a nod before the man disappeared in a flash of black smoke. "Show-off…" Benjamin muttered darkly. He than turned around and started towards Hogwarts,

"Well, here goes everything…"

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2: Another Name for Lucifer

**Last Impression**

_By Angelis-Sensei_

_Challenge set by Plot Bunny's Helper (AKA Blackest Grim)

* * *

_

_**AN:**_ Like always, I get inspired by the oddest things. And my dearest Grim wanted me to make a sequel to my other fic, yet here I am, responding to her challenge. Foolish girl… thinking that I would resist to such a challenge…

The title of this isn't mine.. I didn't come up with it.. Lifted from a song that I felt was appropriate. If you can get what it's from, and who it's by, I'll.. I don't know.. Dedicate the second chapter of this to you for knowing!

* * *

**Full Summary:** Harry discovers something very interesting about his parents; Lilly and James Potter are not them. He gets a letter on his seventeenth birthday, a letter from his real father, a vampire, not any vampire, but the vampire known to Muggles and Wizards alike as the Grim Reaper. Lord of the dementors, vampires, and any undead creature is a title only wizards know. With this discovery comes training, and with that the Prince of Death finds himself in his father's dimension, know to the Muggles as Hell. And when he gets back whose side will he be on, will it be Dumbledore's, the man that used him as a pawn in his sick game of lies; or Lord Voldemort, the man that has always tried to kill him, but never lied to him...

* * *

The title of this chapter is inspired by the album and song "_Lucifer_" by _Madeth Gray'll.

* * *

_

**Key:**

"Talking."

'Thoughts.'

"_Parseltongue."_

"**Arabic (Egyptian)."**

"Latin."

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_Another Name for Lucifer

* * *

_

"Well, here goes everything…"

Pushing open the doors that led to the Great Hall's entrance, Benjamin gritted his teeth and readied himself for his reintroduction. This time as the son of the Lord of the Undead. Only Merlin knew what awaited him on the other side of these doors.

There was a collective gasp that came from the mouth of every being in the Great Hall, even the ghosts. When the ghosts saw him, they slowly sank into a bow as he walked forward to where Dumbledore was standing, mid-speech.

No one was excepting _anything _like this.

As he passed between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, he heard the majority of the Gryffindors whisper something about him.

"He looks like a vampire…" one would say. "Maybe he's a Death Eater?" another would suggest. "He could be someone from the Ministry again…." a third would add in timidly. Then there's the one that would finally understand something and say, "He's probably from another school that got attacked, and he has to come here now…." That last one was the only Gryffindor smart enough to think beyond the horrors... Hermione Granger.

"Well, it seems that we need to get the sorting hat out again, Professor McGonagall…" Albus Dumbledore said warily, his blackened hand still hidden beneath his sleeve. The wizened old Headmaster was clearly uncomfortable with the arrival of Benjamin.

Smirking, Benjamin, once known as Harry Potter, sat on the stool that was usually used for the sorting ceremony, his eerily glowing, green eyes sweeping down the table.

His eyes landed on Severus Snape. Ah, there was someone he expected to be within his realm of understanding. Rumours tended to be a bit too true in Hogwarts. Well, at least the ones about Hogwarts and it's teachers -- not the students.

Their one-time Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and current Potions Master was indeed a vampire. There was no doubt in the Dark Prince's mind. He knew because he knew each one of his kind by sight, and Severus Snape was clearly much older than anyone else thought. No wonder he looked so old for theoretically being so "young".

So, what else was the dreary, reclusive man hiding? Benjamin was determined to find out himself.

The hat slipped over his eyes, blacking out all of his current thoughts. He didn't even hear his name being called, it seemed his father had everything worked out.

"Well, well… if it isn't our dear Prince," the battered and worn hat murmured into his ear softly. "I hope you realize why I wanted to put you in Slytherin so badly now. You'll do your best there. Good luck, young lad. You're going to need quite a bit of caution to keep your secrets safe around here. Beware of the Headmaster… You'll be a great addition to SLYTHERIN!"

The hat was taken off of his head quite roughly, mussing his hair. Benjamin patted it back down into place as he took his seat at the applauding table at the farthest side of the hall. No one else was clapping but the few elder Slytherins. The fourth through seventh years. It was in their third year that they were going to learn the importance of the last name "Grim".

He smirked up at his head of his house, raising his Occulmency shields as they locked eyes.

'Wonderful to see you again, Professor,' Benjamin whispered seductively into the other's minds, slowly slipping out one he finished.

It was going to be an interesting final year.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3: Masks and Masquerades

**Last Impression**

_By Angelis-Sensei_

_Challenge set by Plot Bunny's Helper (AKA Blackest Grim)

* * *

_

_**AN:**_ The title of this isn't mine.. I didn't come up with it.. Lifted from a song that I felt was appropriate. And none of you seem to know who it's by or where it's from!

I'll give you a hint. If you watched Gundam Wing at all, you'll be familiar with the song -- it's by the same artist that sings the opening theme.

The chapter and its title is inspired by "_Masquerade" _from the album _666_ by _Hyde. _

If you email me, and ask nicely, I'll give you something nice. But I'd be more inclined to send it to you if you left a review for the chapter that mentions the song.

* * *

**Key:**

"Talking."

'Thoughts.'

"_Parseltongue."_

"**Arabic (Egyptian)."**

"Latin."

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

_Masks and Masquerades_

**!-!**

'_Wonderful to see you again, Professor,' Benjamin whispered seductively into the other's minds, slowly slipping out one he finished. _

_It was going to be an interesting final year._

**!-!**

As the new student took his seat, Severus Snape pondered what the young man sent to him. Did it mean anything like he thought it did? He'd never meet this person before. Or maybe…

When their eyes meet, the Potions Master had a dawning of realization... those eyes were like Lily's. Only the Potter brat had eyes anything like those. And that was the only student that was missing. To think that Potter had… that'd be almost impossible.

Although, nothing was impossible. Severus himself was an exception to the rules. So many books history, mythical creature, dark arts, and medical alikestated that it was impossible for him to be "alive" (_more like "undead"_). Yet he was. So, it was possible, but _highly_ unlikely.

The boy knows about him though, due to his capabilities. The Grim boy knows that he's of the Elder Ones and that he recognises him. That's all that he knows at the moment, though he wants to find out more, desperately, if Severus could read his expression close enough.

It looked as though Albus knew what implications that the arrival of the Grim heir meant. Which was definitely not something that comforted Severus one bit. There were certain things that he didn't want to come up. One of them being what he was, and what that had to do with the Grim family. If Albus found out any of that, it would be the end of his career as a teacher.

He shook his head, his oily hair moving into his face. As long as the young prince kept his nose out of his business, he'd be completely fine. Grim might still get into his business, unfortunately. No matter, as long as the boy successfully kept out of the Headmaster's way, he'd still be relatively safer than if the boy didn't butt into his business.

What Severus didn't know was that this "boy" was going to very well get into his business and much sooner than he expected.

The dour Potions Master soon found this out, however, when he went down to his rooms in the dungeons to get some much needed sleep. Whoever said that vampires didn't need any sleep was very, and horribly wrong. Then again, it could just be that he was a different sort of vampire? He didn't want to contemplate it at the moment -- he could already feel the headache forming in one of his temples.

So, as he opened the door to his rooms, ready to change and slip into his cosy, warm bed, our dear Severus was met with a big surprise -- Benjamin Crimson Grim.

The young, dark heir was lounging quite comfortably on one of Severus' nice pillow-down chairs, watching him as he entered. He looked a bit different than he had before during the feast. Perhaps it was just the lighting?

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4: A Verdict Has Been Reached

**Last Impression**

_By Angelis-Sensei_

_Challenge set by Plot Bunny's Helper (AKA Blackest Grim)

* * *

_

**_AN:_** The title of this isn't mine.. I didn't come up with it.. Lifted from a song that I felt was appropriate. And not ONE person has guessed. It's the song of the same name by _Two-Mix _for the movie, _Endless Waltz_. It's one of the best anime movies I've watched. I suggest that you check the series as well as the movie out.

The chapter and its title is inspired by "_It's Sad" _by _HYDE _on his latest album, _Faith.

* * *

_

Refer to my profile if you must see a disclaimer.

**Key:**

"Talking."

'Thoughts.'

"_Parseltongue."_

"**Arabic (Egyptian)."**

"Latin."

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

_A Verdict Has Been Reached: Guilty_

**!-!**

"_Anyway, there is something you would like to know, is that correct?"_

**!-!**

He paused, taking in a breath. The boy would want to know why, of course. But Severus himself would like some answers from the boy, it would only make sense for them to help each other.

"I'll give you your answers, but afterwards, you must tell me why you're asking these types of questions. Going into other people's business where you don't belong," he eyed the other that began to sit straight in his seat. "I want your word on it that you'll answer the questions _I _have."

After Grim's nod, Severus began:

"There were many chaotic things happening when I was human then..."

**!- Approximately 1000 years prior to this conversation -!**

He was minding his own business that day. And what a horrible day it twas. There must have been a terrible curse that had been laid upon him prior to such day. Tis said that one brought their own bad luck upon themselves.

Twas utter shite, that saying.

He was wearing his normal garb that he usually wore, but now in tatters. In the distance, someone was galloping on a horse. Picking up the pace, as so he wouldn't be caught if they were after him, he ran a different way, toward the wood.

"You there! Stop, yes, _stop_!" Someone yelled after him.

"I have not yet done any damage, sir," he replied, stopping his walk, gazing up at the man ontop the majestic golden-brown horse.

"You are not in trouble, young lad. It just seemed to be that you're not looking in the best grace," the man on horse back offered.

"Well, sir, my family was just killed – burned at the stake, they were. It was horrifying. Tis was all that they could do to protect me, sir. I did nothing wrong – nor did they."

"Accused of being witches, yes?" was the only questioned asked.

"Yes sir."

"I think it would be best if you came with me, then," he lent down a hand, to help the younger teen up onto the horse.

Taking and embracing the hand, the younger said simply, "Thank you, sir. I'll never forget this."

**!- Approximately one year later -!**

"Godric! _Godric_! Oh, blast it. Where _are _you, Godric? Blast you to hell, Godric. Every time that I try to find you... you're gone." Twas the same young boy that was calling for this Godric as before, looking in much better health this time 'round.

"I'm right here, little snake," came from behind.

"There you are! I was wanting to know when we were going to the market on the morrow. So that I would rise from my sleep at the allotted time."

"Ah... always the one to be punctual. Yes, well... We should arise and leave by noon on the morrow. Is there anything else that you mightn't need?"

"Should I go by my name, going to the market this time? Surely they might come after me?"

"You should be fine. After all, you are _cunning_, Salazar Slytherin."

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

**_AN_**: Cut short to make just one revelation at a time. Builds suspence.


	5. Chapter 5: Face as if you were to live

**Last Impression**

_By Angelis-Sensei_

_Challenge set by Plot Bunny's Helper (AKA Blackest Grim)

* * *

_

_**AN:**_ The title of this isn't mine.. I didn't come up with it.. Lifted from a song that I felt was appropriate. And not ONE person has guessed. It's the song of the same name by _Two-Mix _for the movie, _Endless Waltz_. It's one of the best anime movies I've watched. I suggest that you check the series as well as the movie out.

The chapter and its title is inspired by Gackt's "_Redemption"_ Single.

Refer to my profile if you must see a disclaimer.

* * *

**Key:**

"Talking."

'Thoughts.'

"_Parseltongue."_

"**Arabic (Egyptian)."**

"Latin."

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

_Face as if You Were to Live Forever_

**!-!**

"_You should be fine. After all, you are cunning, Salazar Slytherin."_

**!-!**

"You see, I'm doomed. There is nothing you can do for me, Grim." Severus sighed, examining his hands all the fine lines and details of them.

"I'm sorry," the green eyes blazed in sadness.

Severus looked away sharply; he didn't want anyone to feel in such a way for him. He simply wasn't worth it. Time proved itself again and again. There was no sense in letting those same things repeat themselves.

"Don't be. It was beyond your control at the time. Don't feel responsible for the things that happened in the past."

"I must tell you something as well, however." Benjamin shrugged his shoulders, continuing. "You knew me before now, just not in the same way that you know me now. I used to go to school here… mind you, I don't want you to tell Dumbledore he'd kill me if you told him. Anyway, I used to be someone called Harry Potter. You remember him, right?"

Severus was stunned. _Did he know Harry Potter! _That was the understatement of the year! He'd known the Potter boy -- he'd hated the little selfish brat. But this young man before him was the same person? How odd was that? He didn't think it was possible!

"You're Potter?" he asked, still disbelieving.

"I used to be. Not any more, though. As you can see, I found out who I really am. My real father came to me, telling me what and who I am and took me home to what many muggles know as Hell on my birthday. I like it much better as who I am now, compared to being Harry Potter. There's nothing better than starting over again, right?" Benjamin looked at Severus knowingly.

"That's very true. What do you say that we go to bed, then?" he inquired.

"Seems fair to me," he smirked. "Same time, same place tomorrow night, then?"

"I suppose. Only if you feel like you're up to it."

"Trust me, it's you who might not feel up to it tomorrow, dear Slytherin."

With that said, he picked himself off the couch and stalked off to the Slytherin Common Room where he would rest for the night. What an interesting night it'd turned out to be!

He quite liked Severus when he wasn't busy scolding and sneering at him. A vampire like him… they were hard to find. Of course, he'd have to be the last one! It would be a challenge to get into the other's mind to get Severus to like him in the way that he needed.

There was a way, if there was a will, it was said. He was determined to do just that.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Numerous Mysteries

**Last Impression**

_By Angelis-Sensei_

_Challenge set by Plot Bunny's Helper (AKA Blackest Grim)_

**_AN:_** Final Fantasy Unlimited is one of the greatest anime I've seen! You must see it. (Hence the reason I haven't updated in a while.) If this is a little different than normal, blame it on FFU!

Refer to my profile if you must see a disclaimer.

**Key:**

"Talking."

_Thoughts._

"_Parseltongue." _

**Chapter 6:**

_The Numerous Mysteries_

**!-!**

_There was a way, if there was a will, it was said. He was determined to do just that._

**!-!**

There was just enough time left to do what he needed to do the next day. Benjamin snuck into the Professor's room and tapped on the door.

"Yes?" he heard a deep voice call to him.

"Oh..." he began, leaning against the wall, watching as Severus – no, Salazar – mixed potions and brewed what he needed for himself. "I was just wondering what you'd like to do today, is all." Benjamin smirked, pushing himself from the wall,and gliding over behind Salazar.

"I don't really know what you have in mind," the brunette muttered, concentrating.

"Well, I was thinking of... perhaps we could escape to a different world together," he purred, wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist.

Salazar immediately flinched at the touch, hastily getting out of reach. "Out! I don't care who you are, GET OUT OF MY CHAMBERS!" he yelled, his face pale, black eyes glinting dangerously.

Surprised by the sudden outburst, Benjamin was about to protest, but then he remembered some previous incidents involving a hot-tempered potions master. Sighing, he left the room to wander the halls.

_What a stupid thing to do as to take it to the next level so fast_, he berated himself. He should have known that Salazar was going to act in an explosive manner, knowing how his old lover had been killed. A week before, the potions master finally opened up enough to tell why he was banished from Hogwarts so long agoThe reason being that he'd been turned into an Elder Vampire by his lover, who had been revealed to be who the Founders were originally fighting against.

_What a harsh time it had been so long ago_, Benjamin thought to himself.

His old friends didn't want a thing to do with him any more, nor did any of the Slytherins feel comfortable around him, either. _Such a pain_, he cursed, kicking a rock with his shoe.

There was nothing to do at the moment, so he sat on one of the benches close to the castle walls. Being who he was – Hogwarts wasn't exactly fun and games anymore. Now that he knew what was going on with the odd energy levels inside the castle, he was beginning to wonder where the Dark Lord was all this while.

Stretching, Benjamin glanced over into the Forbidden Forest quizzically. _What exactly was in there that could be hidden so well?_ The thought dawned on him: _What an evil aura coming from the forest..._

He began to walk toward the said forest, when a wind blew up. "Ah!" the wind blew, suddenly whipping his robes into his face, covering his eyes. When the wind died down, Benjamin found himself deep inside the forest, nothing but trees and Darkness around him. He didn't feel quite alone, however. Whatever was there, was watching him intently and knowingly. "Who's there!" he called out, demandingly.

"_Oh, it's no one besides the one you've been looking for_," the voice hissed in his ear as if it was the wind itself. "_I know what you want... but you'll have to undergo some changes to get it, though..._" the voice trailed off in a laughing hiss-like sound.

"What sort of changes?" Benjamin wondered aloud.

"_Like this,_" and with that, the wind picked up again, toying with the teen's robes. Soon, Benjamin fell to the soft, earthy ground in a dead faint.

**!-!**

When he woke, Benjamin felt quite odd lying in the medic ward of Hogwarts. There was something that was uneasy about this entire situation and how he got back here.

"Oh, dear! Benjamin, sire, you're awake!" a female voice called, worried. The woman rushed over, enveloping him in a tight, cold hug. "I'm so glad that you're all right... your father said that something happened to you earlier in the forest?"

Pulling away from the other, Benjamin looked up and smiled at his mother. "Yes, I'm fine... I did run into someone, but I didn't get very far with it." He sighed, leaning back against his pillows again.

His mother was different than all of the other women that inhabited the Upper World: she was a Darkling – something forbidden in the World of Light and looked down upon in the Upper World. However, in the Lower World, it was quite normal for a vampire to marry a girl like that. She was part dementor, only because of a certain poison her father had drank at a certain point in his life. Her mother had been a vampire as well, but not of such a high calabur as Benjamin's father.

"Father..." he called out a little weak. "I guess I'm seeing you a bit earlier than Christmas, eh?"

His father stood, in all this glory as the Lord Grim. "What happened that you would get your body changed like this?" he demanded harshly, grabbing a fist-full of Benjamin's hair.

Tentively, Benjamin realized that his hair was a blood red colour his skin slightly silver-tinted and his hands were clawed. His eyes trailed down to look at the rest of his body, slightly wavering. He had a tail that was the _same_ blood-red in colour as well and heavily furred. His hands were shaking visibly, as he clung to the white sheets.

"_What... what happened to me!_" he hissed lowly, tears of anger and fear flooding his eyes.

"Ayashi, please don't say anything hurtful to Benjamin," the woman begged, tugging on Benjamin's father's arm slightly.

Glowering down at his only son, Ayashi Grim scowled. "It appears that something or perhaps _someone_, cast a spell on you to reveal your true self," he scoffed.

"My... my _what!_" he asked, exasperated. Shocked, Benjamin took his leave, rushing into the nearest room with a lock so that he could spend some time thinking alone. When he reached the bathroom, he looked into the mirror. It all sunk in quickly.

_No wonder mother and father told me never to drink or cast anything that would alter my appearance. What could be the meaning of this? Even my eyes are that colour..._ he thought, gazing into his own eyes. _Is this what I inherited from mother?_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Red Devil

**Last Impression**

_By Angelis-Sensei_

_Challenge set by Plot Bunny's Helper (AKA Blackest Grim)_

**_AN:_** Final Fantasy Unlimited is one of the greatest anime I've seen! You must see it. (Hence the reason I haven't updated in a while.) If this is a little different than normal, blame it on FFU!

Refer to my profile if you must see a disclaimer.

**Key:**

"Talking."

_Thoughts._

"_Parseltongue." _

**Chapter 7:**

_The Red Devil_

**!-!**

No wonder mother and father told me never to drink or cast anything that would alter my appearance. What could be the meaning of this? Even my eyes are that colour... _he thought, gazing into his own eyes._ Is this what I inherited from mother?

**!-!**

Benjamin's gazed was still fixed upon the mirror when the door was opened by his father. The older man's presence felt cold and harsh to him now.

_Is father mad at me because he thought I'd done something? Why would I do something so that I would turn into something like this! _Benjamin grimaced as his father took another step toward him.

"Don't think I'm going to hurt you, little one," his father called out to him, smiling slightly, reaching out a hand. "I just want to explain this to you, Benjamin."

"Then explain it now!" Benjamin demanded, his voice was changing as well – it was getting deeper and as it was, it felt very foreign to him.

"When you were born, you were born as any normal child was. You had blue eyes and you were bald." Ayashi chuckled, continuing as he remembered. "You were such a cute child..." he smiled.

"Anyway," he brushed a piece of his hair back. "When you were approaching a few months old, your hair began to turn this red colour and your eyes slowly turned red as well. Your mother and I had absolutely no idea what it meant, as you were our first and only child. There was plenty of children like you born almost every year – children with Vampire and Darkling parents.

"All of the other children, however, were dark haired, different sorts of normal eye colours and taller in height. When you approached a year of age, you began to grow your tail there," the elder Grim gestured to the furry tail that was twitching by Benjamin's leg. "You didn't feel any pain from it or anything, which was quite surprising in itself.

"A few weeks after your first birthday, there was a sudden attack on the castle. I disguised you as a normal child, in fear someone unwanted would find out what you looked like naturally. Sadly, someone sought to steal you away and take you with them. A couple – Lily and James Potter, I believe – had just lost a child that looked like you around your age. The adopted you and cast light illusion spells that would make you look like Harry Potter.

"Unfortunately, as you know the story, they were attacked by the Dark Lord... and killed. You were left with your supposed Aunt and Uncle. At that time, I had lost track of your aura as it had been changed by the Potters. Finally, I found you that day that I sent you the letter.

"When I set my eyes upon you, I couldn't believe you looked so different than what I had expected you to. With the way your Aunt and Uncle treated you, I had presumed your tail and such were grown and full. So, when I took you to the Under World, I assumed that you would be better off with only the Potters' spell taken off. Hence I warned you against the spells and potions that – if taken wrongly – could lead to you being revealed."

Ayashi paused, looking at his son in full. "You're growing horns as well..." he reached out, tapping the top of one.

"What..." Benjamin cowered slightly into a corner, away from his father. He was scared of what was happening to him and his body – this was what he was supposed to look like! "What am I, exactly? Why do I look like this, father?" he asked, his voice cracking painfully at the end.

Chuckling lightly, Benjamin's father pulled his hands away. "That is the easy part, I guess. Because I am such a powerful vampire, the blood representative as well as my position representative was passed down to you quite physically. Due to your mother being a Darkling, some of her genes take well to amplifying some of those traits – take your hair for instance."

Silence stretched before the two for a long while. It was broken by a quiet knock on the door.

be

"Yes?" Lord Grim called. The door opened enough to show a face of Lady Grim.

"Ayashi... I was wondering when we would be getting home. I don't think I can –"

"Dear Augustina, we will be getting home soon," he whispered to her, his pale hand trailing around her cheek. "As soon as I put Benjamin at rest, we will go." She nodded and closed the door after they pulled apart.

Lord Grim turned back to his son, bending down, he embraced the other, holding him close. "I love you so much, son... don't you forget that." Pulling Benjamin's chin up, their eyes met; blood red met royal purple. "I'll see you at Christmas, huh?"

Once his father and mother were very gone, Benjamin got to his feet and looked at himself in the mirror again. His father was right: he was growing horns as well, small, black, crystal-like horns that were forming just inside his hairline, beyond his forehead. He wondered what they were for – perhaps they had a purpose?

Shaking his head, Benjamin became worried about what he would do about his sudden change in appearance. He couldn't just waltz right back into the swing of things! That would practically be suicide.

He only came up with one other doubtful option for his situation Severus Snape. Hopefully the man would open his heart for him just a little so that he could at least reside in the Elder Vampire's room. He prayed to the Gods with all his might that he may be able to live with the potions master just for the sake of his own safety.

**!-!**

It was the middle of the night, and Benjamin was on his mission to get residence to the potions master's rooms. Knocking on the door as quietly as he could, the redhead hoped that he wouldn't frighten the older man at all.

The door opened to reveal a worn Severus. "Can I help you with anything on this swell night?" he asked sarcastically.

"Salazar!" Benjamin whispered urgently. He could feel something stir in his body that would most likely spell disaster for him if he were to remain outside of the room. Shocked, the named man moved aside, opening the door wider to admit the hooded and cloaked Prince.

"What in Merlin's name...?" he asked as the cloak fell off as Benjamin dropped to the floor.

"Salazar... something's happened to me. Father... he said it was because of who he was and who mother was..." he trailed off, gritting his teeth together, his claws tearing at his clothes on his back, desperate. Suddenly and almost fluidly, large red feathered wings erupted from Benjamin's lithe back.

"By Merlin's beard... you're a right Red Devil, aren't you?" Salazar cursed.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please, do review. It would make me feel like writing the next chapter sooner.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Dearest, Darling

**Last Impression**

_By Angelis-Sensei_

_Challenge set by Plot Bunny's Helper (AKA Blackest Grim)_

**_AN:_** Final Fantasy Unlimited is one of the greatest anime I've seen! You must see it. (Hence the reason I haven't updated in a while.) If this is a little different than normal, blame it on FFU!

Refer to my profile if you must see a disclaimer.

**Key:**

"Talking."

_Thoughts._

"_Parseltongue." _

**Chapter 8:**

_Dearest, Darling_

**!-!**

"_Salazar... something's happened to me. Father... he said it was because of who he was and who mother was..." he trailed off, gritting his teeth together, his claws tearing at his clothes on his back, desperate. Suddenly and almost fluidly, large red feathered wings erupted from Benjamin's lithe back._

"_By Merlin's beard... you're a right Red Devil, aren't you?" Salazar cursed._

**!-!**

"Red... Devil?" Benjamin asked slowly as he panted from all the energy spent. He looked up to the potions master, slightly worried about the man's reaction.

"Yes," Salazar answered shortly. He stayed silent for a while, pushing his hair over his shoulders, then looked back at the Prince. "Red Devils are often thought of as the most powerful Vampire due to their genetic make up. Since they have their wings, claws and fangs available to them at all times, rather than the Elder Vampire which is only able to use them on the nights of the full moon.

"Not subjected to the weakness that all regular Vampires have – the sun – the Red Devils are only usually killed by means of a stake through their heart." The dark haired man touched Benjamin's bare chest, tracing over where the teen's heart was located. "As you well know, that will be a rare occurrence, since not many know of your existence. Your breed is just about as rare as mine, Grim. But your kind aren't and were never as actively hunted as my kind were."

"Hunted!" the redhead breathed. "But why? Why would they be hunted since they only have vampire forms on the full moon?"

"Hunted by werewolves, Prince Grim... not by humans. No, they wouldn't be able to kill my kind. The werewolves hate my kind because we also transform on the full moon. It's said that if a werewolf kills an Elder Vampire, they receive all of the powers from the Vampire." He snorted, amused by the thought. "Which is quiet untrue and lunatic." Salazar laughed, "Well, then again, isn't a werewolf always like that?"

Smiling slightly, Benjamin was uncomfortable yet again in front of his professor. He was usually the one that was playing with the minds of the other person, not like this. He was sure he'd get over it soon.

"Sir?" he asked, fingering his now red hair in his lap. "What about Professor Lupin? Did he know that you were... an Elder Vampire?" He still couldn't believe that such a creature still existed in the world as Salazar Slytherin. Benjamin still wanted to know what he would have to do for feeding now that he was a different "sort" of Vampire.

"Oh, yes. Lupin did know, but he was smarter than the average werewolf, you see?" Salazar smirked, tilting up Benjamin's chin so that he could see the younger's eyes. "He was fine with me being what I was – he got his potion out of me, he still does, in fact. All he wanted me to do is not to turn any of the students. I think he was mainly concerned about you, now that I think of it.

"The two of us knew that you were different than a normal human the very second that you stepped into these halls." Salazar finished, pulling the other close to him, running his fingers along the soft feathers, burying his face into the soft silken hair.

"The first of the original Red Devils had been created by the mating of an Elder Vampire and a Darkling. Since I am the only Elder Vampire left, and I have only had one lover, I can be sure to say that you are not my child. Which is a relief, I must say. Your father, however... seems to have a bit of my kind's blood in him adding onto the power he has as the Grim Lord. The power in his blood must have been what caused the reactions between the blood of your mother and his when you were conceived.

"Certain blood has unique properties that, if set off, it's properties expand to fit the needs of the other blood's properties. One example of blood that cannot mix is Dragon blood and werewolf blood. Can you think of why that may be?"

"Ah..." Benjamin thought quickly, not expecting to be asked a question of this sort. "Because of the Dragon blood's silver content and the werewolf blood is corroded when it's infused with silver, sir." His voice was deeper than when he'd last remembered, but at least it wasn't cracking as it had been.

"Good, very good," he purred, his hands now exploring the redhead's tail, the feel of it was such like silken water, slipping through his hands. "_You're well learned, Grim Prince_," he hissed into Benjamin's ear softly.

Moaning at the touches he was receiving from Salazar, Benjamin's body melted against the other's black robes, yearning for more. His father had told him that most Vampires mated around the ages of twenty to thirty years. He was nineteen currently, a bit too early for that, he noted absently.

"My, what a vocal creature you are," Salazar drawled in his deep voice. "You're fine with this, aren't you?"

_What a sudden question, _Benjamin thought. "I'm fine, yes." He nodded as a physical affirmative as well. What was he to say to his father if he asked what he was thinking when he mated with someone at such a young age? Or perhaps Salazar wasn't planning on taking it that far – it didn't seem like he was, from how he had reacted earlier that day.

Salazar was possessed by the Prince's colour; in the teen's hair, eyes, wings, tail... Merlin, he was beginning to feel the bloodlust creep up on him as he continued to runs his hands over the silken blood that filled his vision. It was an odd occurrence at his age, the bloodlust. Normally, he was unaffected by it until the night of the full moon, which wasn't until the following Friday. The boy said he didn't mind, so he might as well help himself.

The brunette sunk his elongated fangs into the silver-tinted skin at the crook of the neck. _Such a sweet taste_, the Founder noted in awe. It was intoxicating, this taste. Once he drank his fill, Salazar pulled away slowly, his eye lids heavy over his eyes. He hadn't had blood like that in over nine hundred years!

"Sir?" Benjamin questioned, when he saw the potions master droop forward, burrowing into his bare chest. "...Salazar?" he asked a little louder than before. He shook him slightly – no use. Sighing, Benjamin was glad that they were positioned on the carpeted floor rather than the stone that took up most of the castle.

So, he settled slightly, readjusting his wings so he could cover them both with them. It was an odd feeling, being in this body that he was very unused to. Such sudden changes didn't occur too often like this! Chuckling lightly, Benjamin laid his head down on top of Salazar's as he fell asleep. He would go down to the Forbidden Forest as soon as all the students were in their classes so that they wouldn't be able to catch him out under his invisibility cloak that he'd gotten from Dumbledore in his first year.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please, do review. It would make me feel like writing the next chapter sooner.**_


	9. Chapter 9: The Night of the Full Moon

**Last Impression**

_By Angelis Raye_

_Challenge set by Plot Bunny's Helper (AKA Blackest Grim)_

**AN:** Refer to my profile if you must see a disclaimer.

**Key:**"Talking." _Thoughts._ _"Parseltongue."_

**Chapter 9:**

_**The Night of the Full Moon**_

**!-!**

_So, he settled slightly, readjusting his wings slightly as he covered them both with them. It was an odd feeling, being in this body that he was very unused to. Such sudden changed didn't occur too often like this! Chuckling lightly, Benjamin laid his head down on top of Salazar's as he gently fell asleep. He would go down to the Forbidden Forest as soon as all the students were in their classes so that they wouldn't be able to catch him as he went out under his invisibility cloak that he'd gotten from Dumbledore in his first year._

**!-!**

W hen Benjamin awoke, he found himself to be in a bed, lying next to Severus Snape himself who was sleeping quite peacefully. He quickly looked at the nearest clock, a bit shocked: "10:47!" he yelped, sitting up, slamming his wings into the bed post on accident. Cringing in pain, he writhed, trying to keep quiet so that he wouldn't wake the man next to him on the bed. When the pain finally passed, Benjamin realized that it was a Saturday, not a weekday like he had thought.

There went his plan to sneak out to the Forbidden Forest. He sighed, his newly-clawed hands wringing the sheets on top of his legs. _What should I do now?_ he asked himself. Benjamin slowly got off the bed and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. He was glad that the potions master had a large enough shower stall so that he wouldn't knock anything over as he washed himself with his wings. Turning on the water, the redhead glimpsed himself in the mirror again. His horns were getting a bit bigger but everything else looked the same as he remembered from the day before.

As he washed himself, he noticed that his hair had a very distinct difference in texture than before. It fell more like a cross between silk and blood, oddly enough. No wonder Salazar had been so transfixed – any Vampire would after seeing something so close to blood like that. Even Benjamin himself felt a stir in his stomach as he examined it.

Shaking himself out of the trance, he began to look over his skin with that silvery tinting to it. Perhaps this was why there were more Red Devils than Elder Vampires... the silver content in the blood would make any werewolf think twice before attacking. There was only one way to kill his kind, he recalled: a stake through the heart.

_What a_ _painless way to go, at least... _Benjamin remarked to himself.

Next was his tail. The teen was confounded as to why he had a tail at all. The wings, horns and claws... those he could understand as the Elder Vampires often had those in their transformed state. It was much longer than his legs, but there was enough muscle in it so that he wouldn't have to strain too much to keep it from dragging on the ground, thankfully. The fur was the same colour as his hair: blood red, and it also had the same feel to it.

Benjamin had to think about how to move his wings the way he wanted, as not to wack into anything on the way. Pulling them both forward so he could examine them as he had the other new developments of his body, he trailed his fingers down the damn feathers; it was again, the same feel as hair! He hadn't been expecting that, actually.

Finishing his shower, he turned off the water and opened the door to grab a towel. Pulling it around his waist when he was dry, he crept out to get some clothes from Salazar's wardrobe. There wasn't much to do as the older man slept in the bed, so Benjamin began to inspect his horns and teeth – just to be sure, he told himself.

His teeth were the same, except for his canines, which had gotten longer and sharper... but that was expected, as he was a Vampire to begin with. There still wasn't enough length to his horns that he couldn't hide them under his mass of hair, but they weren't small either. Benjamin was sure that they were supposed to grow as he got older – maybe they started growing when he became of age? He backed away from the mirror, regaining his balance. There was a large difference between the three major groups of Vampires, so perhaps there was a difference in each group's coming of age? He would have to ask Salazar that one.

**!-!**

It was about a week later (Friday), and Benjamin had been cooped up in the potions master's room without a way out the whole time. It seemed as though Salazar was very protective (as well as possessive) about him. Tonight was a full moon and it would be the night he finally got to see Salazar's Vampiric form. He was very excited about being able to witness something that not a great number of people could say that they have witnessed that were alive at the moment.

Salazar came in that night, plainly exhausted and laid back on one of the chairs across from Benjamin in the main area of his rooms.

"Are you all right, Salazar?" Benjamin asked cautiously getting closer to the other Vampire.

"Yes, I am. Just the full moon that's wearing me down at the moment. It may not be the same as a werewolf, but I do need to feed on the full moon. I just don't have anything truly planned out for the night." Salazar sighed, running his hands through his hair a few times.

"You can feed off of me, I suppose." Benjamin offered, a bit awkward at the moment. The Elder Vampire looked over to the redhead, smirking slightly at the sight he made.

"I could do that. I just pray that you won't be scared of me in my Vampiric form, is all, dear." Salazar stood and wrapped his arms around Benjamin's waist, petting the young man's feathers slowly and rhythmically.

A few hours passed and the two were as ready as they could be for what they knew was going to happen. When the clock began to ring at seven, Salazar took to his room, locking it behind him. Benjamin banged on the door, demanding entry until he gave in and concentrated on the door and lock, willing it to open. "_Alahomora!_" he cried softly. With that, the door creaked open to show him the transforming form of his old professor. The Elder Vampire's wings were skeletal and leathery, emerging from the man's slim back; the cole-black horns curled around Salazar's head as they grew down to the juncture of his neck and shoulders as his nails grew into hooked claws.

Gasping for breath, the Founder kneeled on the floor and beaconed the younger Vampire to approach. When Benjamin kneeled down next to him, Salazar leaned forward, dipping his head down, revealing his long canines as he open his mouth. Benjamin breathed in sharply as the other's fangs pierced his skin, seeking his blood with a tongue. It was over quicker than he had expected as Salazar pulled him into a sitting position again, then carried him to the bed where they both curled around each other for warmth that night.

**!-!**

After a few months of the same routine, Benjamin was really beginning to get used to his "new" developments in his body. The Winter's holidays would be upon them soon – sooner than either of them realized. The two of them also observed that depending on how much Benjamin feed, the rate of growth in his horns changed. Sure enough, as Salazar stated on morning, the horns were a sign of reaching his coming of age. They were around ten centimetres in length at the start of theholiday break when Ayashi Grim came to pick his son up from the school.

Benjamin knew that his father would want to know what happened and why he was staying with the man that he had known as Severus Snape.

_**To Be Continued... **_

_**Please, do review. It would make me feel like writing the next chapter sooner.**_


End file.
